The Vampires
by Age of Jasper
Summary: Late 80s brought the boy bands to the music scene. This is the story of one of those boy bands.


**Age of Jasper contest**  
><strong>Title: The Vampires <strong>  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: JasperBella**  
><strong>Notes: I own nothing, everything belongs to S. Meyer. Beta by <strong>**readingmama****. AH. **  
><strong>Summery: Late 80s brought the boy bands to the music scene. This is the story of one of those boy bands.<br>**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"GRANDPA."

I was startled out of my dozin' by the sound of my name bein' called by my granddaughter, Nessie and grandson, Jake. My eyes were a little bleary, but soon their faces came in to view.

"Yes, youngin'?"

"Tell us a story," they both said in unison.

"Alight. Which story would you like to hear?"

"The one about when you were in a band," Nessie replied.

"Alright, youngin's, get comfy and I'll tell ya the story again."

"YAY," they both exclaimed.

I waited till they were seated at my feet and then I began to speak.

"Late eighties brought boy bands to the music scene. I was in a band and we were pretty good. There were five of us; Carlisle was considered the one with compassion, while Edward, the second oldest was the carin' one. I was the third oldest and the soulful one. Then there was Emmett, the athletic one and Peter; my brother, the young one.

We had met in middle school and when we found out that we all played an instrument and sang, we decided to form a band. We played in the garages of whoever parents would let us; it was always done on rotation. We entered a contest one year and we won. That's when everythin' began to change for us. The prize for winnin' was a record contract and we were told that we were to meet with a man named Caius Volturi the next day to get everythin' started.

When we got home that night we threw a party celebratin' our chance at becomin' famous. The drinks were flowin' and the music was pumpin' through the speakers while everyone danced or just hung out. We kept gettin' drinks after drinks poured by our friends but we didn't drink half of them because it wouldn't have looked good that on our first day of meetin' our new manager we were all hung over. Our friends and family were happy for us, we had always talked about what we would do if we ever became famous; buyin' flashy cars and big houses, and now it seemed that all of our dreams were comin' true.

The next day we met with Mr. Volturi and were surprised to learn that he wasn't much older than we were. He told us the ins and outs of the business and said that if we were good we could go far. We talked about what we wanted to call ourselves and went through a lot of names, some of them were ok, but others we knew just weren't us. Finally Em suggested that we call ourselves The Vampires because we were pale lookin', almost like vampires. We talked it over and agreed.

We were fitted with fake fangs and our wardrobe was all black. For the longest time we were trained in both singin' and dancin'. Because I had the best voice I was made lead singer. We rehearsed long into the night and for a time our grades were slippin'. Our parents were threatenin' to put a stop to all of it unless we kept our grades up. Caius promised our parents that he would make sure we took time out of rehearsin' to do our homework. We were all glad that it was our final year of high school and that we wouldn't have to worry about homework in a couple of months. When Caius determined us ready, he had us puttin' on shows in malls all across the US. Our fan base started out small but as word of us got out the crowds at the malls grew and grew. It was maddin' to look out and see the screamin' girls all standin' in front of the stage for us.

We put out our first CD and the record sales went through the roof; we were the fastest sellin' new band in ten years. When we got our first paycheck we were amazed by all of the zeros at the end of the number.

A European tour was scheduled for two weeks after we graduated high school. We were all excited because we had never been outside of the US. School ended and then we had those two weeks to make sure everythin' was in order. Our mothers were scared about us travilin' to a new country without them but Caius promised that we would be fine; he would make sure that we were watched twenty-four hours a day. I could tell that they weren't convinced but they also weren't goin' to stand in our way. On the day that we left for Europe we released a new single title 'My Dark Angel Beauty'.

While over in Europe we went to England, Scotland, Ireland, Germany and Italy among other places. The fans there loved us; the crowds were huge and it was insane. We were a little scared at first because we never witnessed somethin' like that before. They were chantin' our names, singin' along with all the songs and just goin' wild. Somehow they even found out what hotel we were stayin' at and were camped out tryin' to see us. What we didn't know was that our single was blowin' up the charts in Canada and the US; we didn't find that out till we got home at the end of the tour.

Our album went Platinum in Canada and Gold in the US; we were beyond amazed when we found out. Of course that meant that we were nonstop now doin' interviews, photo shoots, guest appearances as well as rehearsin' and recordin' for our new album. It was now work, work, work. We barely had any time to ourselves but we loved it. We made our first music video for 'My Dark Angel Beauty' and it was the most played video on MTV. We got nominated for 'Best new risin' stars' at the MTV awards and to our great amazement we won it. We even won 'Best new single' at the European awards. At the after party of the MTV awards we got to meet all of the people that we had idolize and who we made it a goal to become like. It was beyond amazin' to be standin' in a room filled with our musical heroes.

Our fan base was growin' bigger and bigger every day. There were several fan clubs set up for not only us as a group but also for each individual member. We also set up an official fan club and were amazed but the number of memberships that came in. Another thing that grew was the amount of fan letters that we got on a daily basis. Huge bags full we were greeted with every day and we made it our mission to try and answer all of the letters, because after all it was the fans that were keepin' us on top. The letters ranged from askin' us questions; some of which we answered time and time again in interviews and others asked for autographs.

Soon, an across Canada tour was planned and that's when my life took another happy turn. While in Toronto we held a meet & greet with our Canadian fans and that's when I met your grandmamma. She was there with her best friend Alice, her cousins Charlotte and Esme as well as her sister, Rose. As soon as I laid my eyes on your grandmamma I knew that I wanted her in my life forever and it turned out the rest of the guys felt the same way as I did for your grandmama, but for different women. For Edward it was Alice, Em it was Rose. Carlisle fancied Esme and Peter had the hots for Charlotte. Even though we didn't get much time to talk with the ladies durin' the meet & greet, they left an impression on us and we asked them to meet us at an all-night restaurant not far from where the concert was. They didn't get a chance to respond because they were ushered out of the room so that we could get ready. We went on stage and the place was rockin', we could see the ladies that we had fallen for were in the front row, dancin' and singin' along with us.

When the concert was over and we had time to cool off and get a drink for our sore throats. We changed out of our sweaty costumes into normal clothes and snuck out an underground door, so that we could head to the restaurant. We were lucky to not run into any of our fans wanting to get our autographs or talk to us. We made it to the restaurant a few minutes later and were pleasantly surprised to see not only the ladies were there but that the restaurant was nearly empty. We walked in and made our way over to where they were sittin'. When they saw that we were there, they give us big smiles and asked us to join them. We pulled a table closer to theirs so that we all could sit comfortably and after the waitress took our orders we began chattin'.

It was amazin' to find out that we had a lot of things in common with the ladies. We chatted with them for almost three hours; till Caius came to let us know that we needed to leave so that we could make our next concert. I could tell by the expressions that everyone was wearin' that we didn't want to leave but it was an unspoken understandin' that we as the famous people had to leave so that we wouldn't disappoint the fans at the next concert, fans who had spent their hard earned money, by bein' late or tired and forgettin' the words to the song. We exchanged our numbers and promised that we would call as soon as we could. We then placed a kiss on all the ladies cheeks and with a finale wave we walked out of the restaurant and boarded our tour bus.

It was a couple months before we were able to see the ladies that had caught our interest again, but we always made sure to call them when we had a few minutes to spare. Once the tour was over and we had free time, I called up your grandmamma and asked her for a date. She agreed and I took her out to dinner and then to a movie. Once the movie was over I took her to get some ice cream, where we continued our talk on what our lives were like as children. I noticed your grandmamma tryin' to stifle a yawn and when I checked my watch I saw that it was really late. I suggested that I escort her home and she agreed. When we reached your grandmamma's house I was rewarded with a kiss. I was excited that I was able to kiss her on our first date. I didn't want to, but knew that I had to say goodnight to her.

When I got back to the house that I was sharin' with your uncles I found them all still up, which I expected. I knew that I would be grilled about the date and that there was no gettin' out of the talk with them. I heaved a sigh and walked into the kitchen to get a beer; the guys were like puppies, they followed me everywhere I went, not speakin', but I knew that their questions were on the tips of their tongues. Once I had gotten my beer, I went into livin' room and sat down in the leather chair. I watched as the guys got settled on the couch and the other chairs while drinkin' my beer. As soon as they were seated they bombarded me with their questions.

It was maddenin', once one question was asked another one was asked so quickly that I had trouble keepin' up with them. Finally I yelled for them to stop talkin' all at once and to give me a few minutes to answer before askin' another one. They agreed and I was able to answer everythin'. About an hour later they were satisfied with my responses and let me go to bed.

Over the next couple of days the rest of your uncles had their dates with your aunts and like they did with me we bombarded who ever had their date that day with questions. All of us were fallin' in love fast, but we were afraid that they wouldn't feel the same way with us. As the days went on, my love for your grandmamma only grew stronger and my days only got busier with the band. Your grandmamma was the greatest even though there was time when we hardly got to see each other. She didn't mind and always made sure to leave me a quick voicemail everyday just to say hi. I couldn't believe that: one, I was gettin' my dream to come true, and two, I had a great girlfriend.

Another tour was planned, this time it was a world tour and it was going to be a long one. Your uncles and I were worried that our ladies wouldn't wait for us but we found out that, that wasn't the case. We were trainin' hard, makin' sure that our dance moves were down pack and also that we were hittin' all the notes on our songs. We weren't able to spend time with the ladies that often but when we did, they were happy to see us.

It was a couple days before we needed to leave for our first tour stop; we decided to go on a group date. We went out to eat first and then we went to one of the hottest nightclubs in town. The bouncer recognized us and he let us in without havin' to wait and he must have radioed in that we were there because we were barely through the doors when we were met but the owner of the club who led us over to the VIP section. We were also assigned our own waitress; a pretty little redhead. The music was thumpin' and the drinks were flowin'. We all got up to dance with our ladies at different parts of the evenin'. A one point in the evenin' your grandmamma and I were the only ones at the table and we got to talkin'

"So how long will you be on tour?" Bella asked me.

"A couple of months at the least," I replied.

"Where are you going?"

"All over Canada, US and Europe."

"I bet you guys are going to be very tired at the end of it."

"I'm sure that we will be."

We were silent for a while and then Bella whispered, "Will you miss me?"

I knew that right then and there I had to tell her how I really felt

"Of course I will miss ya, darlin'. I love ya."

Her head snapped up and she looked me in the eyes and said, "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Jasper, I love you as well."

A smile a mile wide broke out across my face and I crashed my lips to hers. When I pulled back from the kiss so that we could breathe I asked her to say it again, that she loved me. She smiled and said it again, and again, and again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the night.

Finally we decided to call it a night, and so after we paid the bill, we all headed home. That night your uncles and I talked about the evenin' and like me, they finally confessed their love to your aunts. We knew that it was goin' to be hard to leave them when we left for tour but we didn't know what to do. Just before we all went to bed it was your Uncle Carlisle that came up with the best solution to our problem. He said why not ask the girls if they wanted to come on tour with us. We all agreed that it was a great idea and that in the morin' we would talk to Caius and if he agreed then we would ask the ladies.

In the mornin' we talked to Caius and explained all to him and he agreed that they could come with us if they wanted to. We were ecstatic and as soon as we got off the phone with him, we each called our respective ladies and they all agreed to come with us. They said that they couldn't wait to see what life was like on the road, get to spend time with us and also get to see different places in the world.

We left for the world tour and it was a blast. We all had so much fun. When we didn't have to rehearse, we checked out the city that we were in and got to spend a lot of time with our ladies. Once the tour had ended we had a nice long break and were able to spend a lot of time with them and we fell even more in love.

It wasn't that long after that I was askin' your grandmamma for her hand in marriage, and she accepted. I was excited to make her Isabella Whitlock. The weddin' was beautiful. We had it at night, outside under the twinklin' stars. Your grandmamma looked stunnin' in her weddin' dress, her hair was flowin' down her back and she had little makeup on. I couldn't believe when the minister said that we were now husband and wife that I would get to keep her by my side forever. We went on our honeymoon and when we got back your aunt and uncles were all engaged.

Before long, all of us were married to our loves. Some of the fans were mad that we were no longer single but we didn't care. We put out albums for another couple of years and then decided that it was time to hang up our cloaks and put away our fangs. I stayed in the music business writin' songs and managin' up and comers. Your Uncle Carlisle went back to college and became a doctor. Uncle Edward wrote songs as well, while Uncle Em became a football coach and Uncle Peter got a job as a voice coach. And I bet you can guess what happened next, seein' as how ya both are here."

"Thanks, grandpa for telling us the story again," Nessie said.

"Yeah, thanks, gramps," Jake echoed his sister.

"Your welcome, youngin's, now go and see your grandmamma, I'm sure she has your lunch ready."

"Yes, grandpa," they both said.

They gave me a hug and then went runnin' off into the kitchen. When they were out of sight, I got up out of my chair and stretched. I then went up to the second floor and passed the bedrooms, so that I could get to the attic door. I was glad that even though I was old now I was not weak. I pulled the chair that was sittin' on the side under the attic door and climbed up on it; I pulled on the danglin' rope and then got off the chair and moved it so that I could open the attic door fully. Once the ladder was down I reached into the desk that was sittin' beside the chair and pulled out the flashlight, I then climbed the ladder and turned on the flashlight when I got to the top. I pulled myself the rest of the way up and then I walked to the back of the attic and moved some boxes so that I could get to the box that I wanted. I sat down on the ground when I found the box and put the flashlight beside me and opened the box marked PRIVATE.

Inside was all my memorabilia from The Vampires. T-shirts, dolls, pictures, our CD's and everythin' else that was put out with our faces on it. I laughed at some of the more far out stuff like the toothbrushes and hair brushes.

It had been a couple of months since I last talked to the guys and I decided that it was time to call the old timers to see what they were up to.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
